Historia de un amor no-deseado, narcisista e involuntario
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen, sí. Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de los no tan opuestos? ¿Qué hay acerca de aquellos cuyo grado de insana testarudez es similar, y hasta casi, igual? Para Karín y Suiguetsu, darse cuenta de que lo imposible puede resultar posible es solo el comienzo... / ¡Regalo para Irysa, mi amiga secreta del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
1. Cuando crees que no hay chances

**¡Irysa: Mamá Noel-ia (me llamo así, de verdad :D) trae tu obsequio! ¡Jo, jo, jo! **

**N/A: ¿Por qué escogí escribir acerca de una pareja? Porque, desilusionando a aquellos que me tildan de buena escritora, soy una romántica empedernida. Tal parece que es mi rubro (en lo que a escribir historias se refiere y no así en la realidad), y no sé si a toda honra pero sí a toda certeza, soy una escritora de romance. **

**A Karín la odiaba antes, y ahora me agrada, aun así no es santa de mi devoción… Pero luego de leer unos buenos SuiKa's y de escribir éste, me considero fan de la pareja. :D **

**¡Felices fiestas Irysa, de verdad espero que te guste! **

**¡Felices fiestas a todos, que pasen linda navidad y que tengan un magnífico 2015!**

* * *

**AVISO: Este fic participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, regalo para Irysa de Dina-chan :D . **

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

** ***** Historia de un amor no-deseado, narcisista e involuntario *******

**Capítulo uno.- Cuando crees que no hay chances**

Nuestra historia comienza con la rabieta de Karín Uzumaki quien, cruzada de pies y de manos combinando un puchero a juego, agotaba la paciencia de sus compañeros de equipo y –a la vez- amigos cercanos, Juugo y Suiguetsu, al negarse a asistir a una boda.

― ¡No!―escapó rotundo de los labios de cierta pelirroja por octava vez aquel día, y enésima desde que recibieron la invitación. ― ¡Me niego, me rehúso, me abstengo de ir!

―Karín…― llamó con pesar el primero de estos, parado frente a ella y vestido de gala, un traje beige y corbata guinda ―por favor, alístate de una vez.

― ¡Te dije que no iré! ¿O es que no hablo claro? ¡N-O, NO!―exclamó empecinada. Suiguetsu –traje violeta, corbata negra aflojada- no aguantó más el ser comprensible, como su amigo le había aconsejado.

― ¡Ve a arreglarte de una vez y deja de hacernos perder tiempo, o Sasuke ya estará divorciado para cuando lleguemos a la maldita ceremonia!

Uchiha Sasuke, a sus veintiún años y después de su relación con Haruno Sakura haber tenido muchos –muchos- subibajas, finalmente contraería matrimonio.

― ¡No pienso ir a ver cómo esa engatusadora finalmente condena al pobre Sasuke-kun a una vida infeliz a su lado! ¡No lo acepto ni lo haré!

Karín había sido una de las principales víctimas del hechizo de amor no intencional que Sasuke era popular por ejercer sobre las féminas y algún que otro muchacho confundido (pero eso es otra historia). Es por eso que estaba de luto desde que había corrido la noticia de la unión, no pasaba noche sin que llore a cántaros, comía muy poco y –a excepción de sus compañeros- no quería hablar con nadie.

― ¡Déjate de melodramas y ponte el puto vestido o lo haré yo a la fuerza! ¿Me escuchas, zanahoria?―amedrentó el Hozuki blandiendo un dedo.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tócame un pelo y te enlato como el atún que eres, infeliz!― chilló Karín, indignada.

La discusión, cada vez subiendo más el tono, se prolongaba tanto que Juugo decidió ponerle fin.

―Ustedes… me quieren… ¡SACAR DE QUICIO!― bramó, convulsionándose, a la par que los otros abrían los ojos de par en par horrorizados puesto que creían que Juugo ya no tendría sus famosos ataques.

― ¡Juugo, cálmate amigo!― pidió Suiguetsu, levantando las palmas. ― ¡No discutiremos más!

― ¡Sí, Juugo, por favor!― rogó Karín, aterrorizada.

― ¡Ve a cambiarte!― ordenó en un rugido el alterado.

Karín desapareció en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. No más salir ésta de su campo de visión, el grandulón recobró su compostura y afabilidad. Suiguetsu observó aquello boquiabierto y azorado.

― ¿Acaso tú fingiste perder los estribos?

―Después de convivir tanto tiempo contigo, Suiguetsu, se me han pegado algunas cuantas mañas tuyas― dio por respuesta Juugo, sonriendo tímidamente.

― ¡Pues lo hiciste genial, porque casi me meo en los pantalones!― resopló el peliblanco haciendo reír al otro.

Mientras tanto, Karín ya estaba dentro su vestido negro, escote redondo y largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, frente al espejo. Cual oveja al matadero, y con el pesar característico de una, se recogía el cabello en un moño suelto mientras unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Su mente estaba aflorada por pensamientos que incluían al Uchiha y a la Haruno. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Qué era lo que aquella –a su parecer- insoportable e impetuosa pelirrosada tenía para ofrecerle que ella carecía de? ¿Por qué de repente era obligada a asistir a la boda, "el machetazo final", "la cacería permanente", "la condena eterna" de la única persona que ella creía podría hacerla feliz? ¿No había sufrido ya con verlos de aquí para allá de la mano en esta aldea en la que ahora era su hogar? ¿No era suficiente el verlos besarse de manera sumamente apasionada cada vez que él regresaba de alguna misión a la que no habían acudido juntos?

La mente de la pelirroja, repleta de estas cavilaciones, parecía querer estallar, y su corazón no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su mundo entero se había venido abajo, puesto que a pesar de que la oh-tan-romántica relación de los tórtolos se había formalizado hace ya varios años, ella aun atesoraba inhóspitas esperanzas de que algún día Sasuke se diera cuenta de que su lugar era a su lado, y no con aquella Haruno maldita.

Amargada, y tras concluir de maquillarse, se dirigió en sus tacones dorados de 10 cm al encuentro con el resto.

Juugo le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y sincera, Suiguetsu la analizó detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

―Vamos― dijo el primero.

―Caray, zanahoria― empezó el peliblanco, acaparando la atención de la susodicha. ―Quien quisiera bodas todos los días, para escapar del suplicio que es tu imagen cotidiana, y verte así como estás ahora.

Karín se coloreó del mismo color que su cabello, pero no por vergüenza, sino más bien por ira.

― ¡Cierra la boca, joder! ¡Tú ni arreglado ni desarreglado logras verte decente!

Y en una discusión cada vez más subida de tono y de insultos fue que los tres partieron al altar.

La unión religiosa transcurrió como cualquiera. Sakura se veía preciosa cuando entro en un magnífico y algo pomposo vestido blanco, con su correspondiente velo.

―Blanco, si serás sinvergüenza, Haruno… ¡Como si alguien creyera que eres virgen!― siseó por la bajo la resentida pelirroja, aunque su compañero de dientes afilados logró oírla.

― ¡Juju, qué arpía que resultaste ser, Karín! Tenía mis sospechas pero hoy me las confirmas― decidió molestarla. Como la otra procedió a ignorarlo, demasiado pendiente de cuando llegara la parte en la que se dijera "si alguien tiene algún motivo para impedir esta boda…", Suiguetsu continuó ya sin tono de burla ―Deberías alegrarte, Sasuke se ve infinitamente feliz.

En efecto, pensó amargamente la muchacha al ver al Uchiha, pues aunque en él no se veía la sonrisa amplia que cualquier otro tendría al saberse dueño del amor de su vida, el brillo que sus ojos irradiaban al ver a su ahora esposa delataba cualquier sentimiento oculto en su interior.

―O bueno, ¿creo que está feliz? Con Sasuke nunca se sabe… Creo que hay que medir su alegría por sus cejas― empezó el espadachín, también en voz baja ― ahora, por ejemplo, su nivel de fruncimiento es de 1.6. Eso significa que está feliz.

Karín no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada a raíz de la pequeña broma de su compañero, tapándose sutilmente la boca con una de sus manos para tratar de calmarse un poco. Suiguetsu la observó, complacido.

― ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te escucho reír como humana y no como criatura diabólica satisfecha con alguna crueldad causada― agregó el peliblanco, borrando cualquier rastro de diversión en las facciones de la otra.

― ¡Púdrete, tiburón de mierda!― masculló, y cuando Suiguetsu estaba por replicar a esto, Juugo –sentado delante de ambos- se volteó para dedicarles una mirada algo intimidante, y ambos cesaron su peleíta.

La parte que ansiaba escuchar la pelirroja de labios del padre que dictaba la ceremonia, jamás llegaron, puesto a que la novia había decidido suprimirla por miedo a que alguna de las tantas fans de su marido quisiera mandarse la parte y montar una escenita.

―Callada para siempre, entonces…―susurró la Uzumaki, resignada.

A su alrededor ahora se celebraba la fiesta, donde gran parte de la concurrencia bailaba. Sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, sola –dado que Juugo estaba muy concentrado entablando una conversación con Rock Lee, maldecía su suerte a la par que se terminaba su segundo vaso de licor. El tiempo pasaba muy lento y pesado para ella, dado lo aburrida y dolida que estaba, y lo único que ansiaba era largarse de allí a llorar o a estar sola en la comodidad de su pequeño y acogedor apartamento. Miraba con deseo la puerta de salida, cuando algo se estampó en su cara, desacomodándole los lentes. Indignada, se apresuró a colocarlos en su debido lugar y observó aquello que había impactado en su cara, un ramillete que –a juzgar por el panorama- lo había lanzado la discípula de Tsunade. Unas cuantas féminas suspiraron rendidas, al ver que habían fracasado en su contienda.

― ¡Pero, qué…! ¡Haruno, si serás bruta!― vociferó, blandiendo el ramillete amenazadoramente.

― ¡Deberías agradecerme, cabeza de tomate, porque con ese humor no ibas a casarte jamás por tu cuenta!― replicó sonriendo la pelirrosada.

Karín quedó realmente desconcertada.

― ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando, pelo de chicle?!

Ten Ten decidió darle una mano.

―Karín, la creencia es que la soltera que logre atrapar el ramillete que lanza la novia, será la próxima en casarse― explicó con ternura. Después de esta breve explicación, todo el mundo aplaudió a la pelirroja y entre vítores le deseaban suerte, empezando por la Haruno.

La aludida la miró confundida. ¿Casarse ella? Imposible. No habría con quién. De no ser Sasuke, no estaba segura de poder entregar su corazón a otra persona. Pronto una tristeza la invadió entera, al pensar que el día en que ella fuera la que se vistiera de blanco estaría muy muy lejano, y tal vez no existiría persona que se fijara en ella en toda la extensión de Konoha.

―Que se lo den a otra…― dijo entonces, depositando el ramillete sobre la mesa con parsimonia. ―Yo no lo quiero, y aquellas de allá están desesperadas por tenerlo…

―No se trata de quién lo desea más, Karín― le dijo Sakura, radiante. ―Se trata de a quién le toque, y esa persona fuiste tú. Abre bien los ojos.

Después de esto, la fiesta continuó, dejando a Karín pensativa, observando el ramillete frente a sus ojos. En eso estuvo durante bastante tiempo, hasta que escuchó que alguien le chistaba como si fuera un perro. Sabía exactamente quién era esa persona, seguramente vendría a regodearse por lo ocurrido, así que volteó los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó con desdén, sin mirarlo.

― ¡Qué arisca que eres, zanahoria!― exclamó Suiguetsu, molesto.

― ¡Deja de joder y dime qué quieres!

―Para tu dichosa información, venía a invitarte a bailar, pero como estás tan jodidamente insoportable no haré nada. Hay muchas chicas lindas por aquí, y no quisiera perder el tiempo contigo―devolvió el peliblanco con la misma acidez. Karín se sintió dolida mas no lo demostró.

― ¡Entonces ve con ellas que nadie te está deteniendo! ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme?

― ¡Porque Juugo me lo pidió! Estás ahí sentada, deprimida y como si fueras a cortarte las venas con el vidrio de tus lentes, amargando la boda de la pobre Sakura…

― ¡Entonces que venga él a invitarme a bailar! ¿Por qué demonios vienes tú?

―Eres tan…― Suiguetsu respiró profundo y se marchó. Karín lo vio hacerlo, y después de unos diez minutos, lo vio bailando divertido con una muchacha.

―Baboso…― masculló. Ten Ten, que había sido testigo de lo acontecido anteriormente y la forma en que la pelirroja se quedó vigilando las acciones del Hozuki, se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste a bailar?― preguntó, sintiéndose obligada a empezar una conversación. La castaña apagó un poco la sonrisa con la que se había acercado.

―La persona con la que quisiera bailar no se encuentra aquí…― la pelirroja tuvo una ligera sospecha acerca de a quién se refería, pero permaneció callada ―En fin, no vine para hablar de mí, sino de ti.

― ¿De mí?― preguntó desconcertada la Uzumaki.

―Exacto. Verás, estoy sentada en la misma mesa que tú, y no he podido evitar tu discusión con ese chico…

― ¿Suiguetsu? Bueno, él siempre me hace enojar…― la pelirroja llevó su mirada a donde el muchacho tomaba de la mano a su acompañante y la hacía girar. Frunció el ceño.

―Yo tengo la certeza de que le gustas― aquella afirmación causó tal impacto en su receptora que le causó una carcajada.

― ¿Yo gustarle al tiburón? Chica, estás muy equivocada…

―Honestamente, le gustas. Y hasta podría aventurarme a decir que también tú gustas de él.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo gustar del él?!―exclamó la pelirroja, consternada. ―¡Está muy muy equivocada! ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?

―Solo hay que ver tus reacciones, Karín… Sé que me estoy metiendo mucho en algo que no me incumbe, pero ¿por qué lo ves como algo muy del otro mundo? Es simpático, atractivo y divertido…

Karín volvió a reír, esta vez con malicia.

―Tal vez no quieras admitirlo, pero es la tercera con la que baila― señaló la de moñitos ― y es una chica preciosa― Karín también tuvo que reconocer aquello.

―Puede que a otras les parezca eso que dijiste, pero no a mí. Solo tengo ojos para una persona y lamentablemente hoy se casó.

―Karín…― suspiró con una sonrisa algo triste Ten Ten― no debes aferrarte a lo que no pudo ser. Debes ser y dejar ser, y también dejar marchar…― el silencio reinó por unos momentos, ambas sumidas en sus tristezas. La castaña sacudió un poco la cabeza y retomó su semblante alegre ―Dime una cosa, y no quiero que te pongas a la defensiva: ¿por qué no habría de gustarte Suiguetsu?

Karín lo pensó por unos momentos. Miró al peliblanco nuevamente y respondió:

―No sé, porque es Suiguetsu… Y no puede gustarme Suiguetsu.

Entonces a Ten Ten ya no le cupieron dudas: a la Uzumaki le gustaba el Hozuki, y viceversa, pero pasarían mil años hasta que se lo admitieran a ellos mismos, y otros mil más hasta que se lo hicieran saber al otro.

Tal vez… Solo tal vez, la castaña podría echarles una mano.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Aquí finalizamos el primer capítulo y de verdad espero que guste! Trabajando en el resto de los capítulos, Mamá Noel-ia se despide. ¡JO, JO, JO! *azota con malicia –y algo de pervertimiento- a dos chicos de cuerpos esculturales que tiran de su carruaje (que tienen puestos cuernos de reno y narices rojas) y se marcha por los cielos* ****okay olviden eso. **


	2. Cuando ves que puedes llegar a caer

**AVISO: Este fic participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, regalo para Irysa de Dina-chan :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

******* Historia de un amor no-deseado, narcisista e involuntario *******

**Capítulo dos.- Cuando ves que puedes llegar a caer**

Una semana había pasado desde la boda de Uchiha Sasuke, quien ahora mismo se encontraba de luna de miel con su mujer en el País de las Olas. Una semana había pasado en la que Karín no salía de su apartamento. No, ni siquiera para hacer las compras, porque resulta que la Uzumaki se había hecho de un admirador. Udon, al ver a la prima del Hokague Naruto, había quedado totalmente embobado y la Taka sacó provecho de eso.

La pelirroja ni siquiera abría la puerta la puerta del todo.

― ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

― ¡Sí, Karín-san!― respondía el muchacho, entregándole las bolsas que contenían principalmente helado de crema y fresas y barras grandes de chocolate ― ¿Eh, estás bien? Te veo muy-

¡Bum! La pelirroja le cerró la puerta en las narices, e incluso después de hacerlo, escuchó el "¡Ha-Hasta pronto, Karín-san, estoy a tus órdenes!" que le profirió el entusiasta muchacho.

―Pesado…

Con pasos lentos y pesados, se dirigió de nueva cuenta al sillón aquel que se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde hace siete días. Pobre y desdichado mueble, cuyos almohadones ya tenían la forma del trasero de la kunoichi y cuyos brazos ya estaban achatados de ella tanto apoyar la cabeza allí. No quería recibir visitas de nadie a pesar de que en repetidas ocasiones Juugo y Suiguetsu la iban a visitar, teniendo que marcharse después de escuchar el "¡No quiero verlos!" de la pelirroja.

Se pasaba las horas viendo películas románticas, llorando desconsoladamente y lamentándose de su maldita suerte. Si tan solo hubiera sido ella quien hubiera derretido el helado corazón del moreno…

.

Ten Ten tenía muchos propósitos en la vida, algún día se convertiría en una kunoichi reconocida y temida en todo el mundo ninja. Pero también tenía otros propósitos, y el que le venía ocupando espacio considerable en la mente los últimos días era juntar a los dos miembros de Taka. Pero los shinobis tienen obligaciones, y una de esas la había mantenido alejada de su aldea los últimos días. Pero al volver a casa (después de dormir un poco, bañarse y cambiarse) emprendió camino hacia la morada de la Uzumaki.

En el camino se encontró con Juugo, quien la saludó amablemente.

― ¡Buenos días, Juugo-san! Me dirijo a visitar a tu compañera, ¿crees que esté en su casa?

Juugo la miró con una sonrisa pequeña.

―Estar, está. Las condiciones en las que está, sin embargo, no animan a ir a visitarla. Tal vez pierda su tiempo, Ten Ten-san. Karín está encerrada y no quiere ver a nadie, nos lo dejó muy claro a Suiguetsu y a mí todas las veces que lo intentamos.

―Sí, pero ustedes no entienden la psicología femenina, si me disculpas― respondió optimista la castaña, y Juugo suspiró. ―No te preocupes, iré a sacar a esa vaga de allí. Ahora, discúlpame si me entrometo mucho en sus cosas, pero tenía una pregunta que hacerte…

―Adelante.

― ¿Es verdad que tú le dijiste a Suiguetsu que sacara a bailar a Karín la noche en la boda de Sakura?

Juugo la observó extrañado.

―No, para nada.

Ten Ten sonrió cálidamente.

― ¡Lo sabía! Bien, me retiro, gracias por la información Juugo-san― la castaña se despidió y comenzó a caminar otra vez, pero a los pocos pasos escuchó su nombre y volteó a ver a quien la llamaba.

―Gracias, Ten Ten, por preocuparte por Karín.

La castaña le guiñó el ojo y levantó el pulgar, dejando sorprendido al pelinaranja.

.

"¡TINUM!" Fue el sonido que resonó en los oídos de Karín, haciéndola fruncir el ceño por lo estridente del sonido. Decidió ignorarlo. Volvió a sonar una vez más y gritó:

― ¡Dejen de joder!

¡TINUM, TINUM, TINUM, TINUM!

Karín, envuelta en mantas y todo, se movió para desconectar el cable del timbre.

―Así está mejor― dijo cuando reinó el silencio, y se disponía a volver a sus aposentos cuando entonces…

¡PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM!

Mierda. Quien sea que fuera, realmente tenía ganas de verlas.

― ¡Dije FUERA, joder!

― ¡Abre la puerta o la tiraré abajo!― se escuchó revelando la identidad de la visita.

―Ten Ten…― musitó sorprendida la pelirroja. Sin saber porqué, se encontró teniendo ganas de dejarla pasar a ella. Tal vez porque era lo más cercano a "una amiga" que pudiera tener. Pero, ¿cómo es que no la reconoció? Ella solía sentir el chakra de todos en un radio bastante asombroso. ¿Qué pasaba con sus habilidades?

Se acercó a abrirle la puerta, asomando su demacrado rostro para observar a la castaña.

―Estás hecha mierda, mujer― concluyó la de moñitos al darle un escaneo.

― ¿Viniste a criticarme?― preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja.

―Nop, vine a rescatarte de la depresión. ¿Me dejarás entrar o no?― dijo resueltamente Ten Ten, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Karín masculló algo inentendible por lo bajo y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar a su casa.

O más bien cueva, dado la oscuridad en la que aquella se encontraba.

―Demonios…― musitó Ten Ten al observar alrededor suyo. ― ¿Has estado comiendo algo distinto a esto los últimos días?― preguntó horrorizada, señalando las envolturas de Doritos y Cheetos, las botellas de refrescos y las envases vacíos que yacían en el suelo.

―Mi alimentación no es de tu incumbencia.

―Claramente. De serlo, no te dejaría ni acercarte otra vez a una tienda― respondió Ten Ten, mientras la otra volvía a recostarse en el sillón. La castaña también se acercó al suelo, debajo del mueble del comedor, donde estaban tiradas por el suelo variedad de estuches de películas. Los recogió y leyó los títulos en voz alta:

―"Titanic", "Tres metros sobre el cielo", "Diario de una pasión"… Maldición, querida, estás deprimida hasta la médula― Karín volteó los ojos. ―Y esto de aquí… ¿Qué…? ¡¿La saga Crepúsculo, en serio?!― exclamó incrédula.

― ¡Es muy interesante! Edward es tan atractivamente misterioso que te vuelve adicta a él pero Jacob tiene ese toque salvaje que toda mujer necesita…

Ten Ten boqueó como un pez repetidas veces antes de decir:

―Suficiente, esto ya es demasiado. No puedes seguir así― decidida, caminó hasta las ventanas y de un sopetón, levantó las persianas una por una, entrando la luz del mediodía a iluminar el desastre del apartamento de la pelirroja.

― ¡Bastarda, mis ojos!― se quejó Karín, tapándose los aludidos con ambos brazos.

―No te preocupabas tanto por ellos al tenerlos castigados viendo esas películas en la oscuridad― replicó Ten Ten, sin más. Luego abrió las ventanas para que circulara el aire y volteó a ver a Karín.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Ten Ten?

La castaña caminó hasta ella.

―Quiero ayudarte nada más― Karín bajó los brazos para observar a Ten Ten, permitiéndole contemplar su estado. Los párpados de la Uzumaki parecían limones y se contrastaban con las ojeras que reposaban bajo sus ojos. Tenía los labios resecos y las mejillas paspadas ―Demonios, chica, estás destruida. Tanta tristeza no va a tener buenas repercusiones en tu organismo. ¿De verdad Sasuke merece que te lastimes a ti misma tanto así por él?

Karín bajó la mirada.

―Juraría que subiste unos kilos…― continuó Ten Ten, y al ver la mirada horrorizada de la otra, añadió: ―Que bajarás enseguida con mi ayuda. ¿Sabes qué anima siempre a una chica?― Karín negó con la cabeza ― ¡Ir de compras! ¡Y se viene la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto! Ahora ve a ducharte que así como estás, no te llevo ni al mercado.

La Uzumaki sintió de pronto cierta alegría de poder contar con alguien como la castaña, pero luego sus miedos parecieron querer derribarla.

― ¿Quién dice que necesito tu ayuda?― entonces ser ruda era la única opción para protegerse. Ten Ten la miró como si fuera una nena pequeña.

―Mírate…― la pelirroja aceptó su derrota, bajando la cabeza ―Dijiste que amabas a Sasuke-san, ¿no? ¿Lo ves infeliz?

Karín no levantó la cabeza.

―Tal vez sea solo un capricho lo que sientes por él. Todas caemos por el rompecorazones famoso, atractivo y misterioso. Pero él no moverá un dedo para conquistarte, porque sabe que te tiene ahí. ¡Y eso no es divertido, si me preguntas a mí! ¿Qué tal de un chico que se esfuerce en atraer tu atención? ¿Uno que no necesita tener un físico de infarto para sentirse lo suficiente para ti? Eso, es picante― explicó Ten Ten guiñando un ojo a la pensativa pelirroja.

― ¿De verdad lo crees así?

―Sasuke-san ya encontró su otra mitad, y lo cierto es que no eras tú, Karín. Pero ¿qué más da? No es el único chico del planeta, simplemente es el primero al que le echaste el ojo, es por eso que lo conceptualizas como "el único". Demuéstrale a él y al resto del mundo que tú tienes mucho para dar, y que la persona que te elija, será muy afortunada.

Karín observó a su interlocutora atónita unos instantes.

―De acuerdo, voy…

― ¡Y después nos vamos a entrenar para bajar esos kilos!

―Jódete― respondió la pelirroja.

Y se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba al baño. Ten Ten sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a ordenar un poco el desastre que era aquella morada.

.

Hozuki Suiguetsu se había prometido después de la última vez que Karín los había echado tanto a él como a Juugo del edificio donde vivía –amenazándoles con tirarles un balde de agua fría si no lo hacían- que no volvería a preocuparse por esa zanahoria cabeza dura. Sin embargo, siete días habían pasado desde la boda de Sasuke, y la pelirroja no salía de su exagerada depresión. No podía imaginársela allí sola, encerrada, derrochando tristeza hasta por los poros sin querer salir de ese pozo depresivo al que se lanzó sin motivo relevante alguno.

Es por eso que después de haber cumplido con sus obligaciones, el corazón pudo más y llegó a la puerta del apartamento de la Uzumaki.

―Estar en casa todo el día, alegando depresión… ¡Yo también quisiera que mi amor no correspondido se casase! Vaga de mierda…― masculló por lo bajo, antes de tocar el timbre.

Probó varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Entonces llegó la preocupación.

― ¡Eh, zanahoria, ya no es gracioso!― dio más golpes en la puerta. Nada. ―No puede ser… ¡Karín, responde, o tiraré la puerta abajo!

Como la respuesta seguía sin llegar, Suiguetsu se desesperó y comenzó a patear la puerta.

― ¡Karín, Karín…!

Unos gritos hicieron que se detuviera y volteara.

― ¡¿Qué carajos pretendes hacer, dejarme sin puerta?!― la Uzumaki había llegado, y no estaba para nada contenta. Ten Ten también se encontraba allí, disimulando una sonrisa pícara que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

―Yo, creí que tú… ¡Creí que te había pasado algo y yo…!― balbuceó el Hozuki para excusarse, sintiéndose nervioso ante la mirada confundida de una, y la perspicaz de la otra.

― ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?― preguntó extrañada Karín, mirándolo profundamente a la par que el otro devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. La pelirroja se sintió acorralada y desvió por lo fácil ―Ya sabía que sin mí no son nada ustedes dos, no pensé que para tanto…

―No te creas tanto, idiota― replicó Suiguetsu, molesto por la actitud de la Uzumaki ―conociéndote, podrías haberte matado o algo así.

― ¡Cierra la puta boca, tiburón, y dime qué has venido a hacer!― exclamó enojada Karín.

―¡Si vine fue porque Juugo me mandó precisamente a comprobar que no te estuvieras cortando las venas o haciendo alguna especie de ritual para traer al pobre Sasuke a tus garras malévolas, bruja!

Karín se lanzó hacia él sin embargo el agarre de Ten Ten le impidió atrapar a Suiguetsu.

―Así que Juugo te mandó, ¿no es cierto?― preguntó la castaña, analizando al muchacho que de repente se puso colorado.

―Así es, y ya que sigue viva, me largo de aquí…― dijo sin más el peliblanco, dándose la vuelta para volver por donde vino.

― ¡Suiguetsu, espera!― exclamó Karín, y el aludido detuvo su andar, girando levemente el rostro para observarla. Karín desvió la mirada y maldijo interiormente. ―Gracias.

Suiguetsu murmuró un "así me gusta, cabeza de fósforo" que fue perfectamente escuchado por las otras dos, pero que no pudo tener su repercusión dado que el muchacho ya había bajado las escaleras. Lo que sí ambas jóvenes no pudieron ver, fue la auténtica sonrisa que el Hozuki esbozó no más salir la palabra "gracias" de labios de Karín.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡ME VA A CRECER LA NARIZ DE PINOCHO! Pero al menos pude actualizar en menos de un mes *tomates, vengan a mí*. ¡Vaya, tengo varios follows &amp; favorites, lo agradezco mucho, también agradezco a Mar Angys Dreams, tan fiel como siempre, y a Guest por sus magníficos reviews. Sepan que haré todo lo posible para actualizar cuanto antes. Irysa, dame paciencia y verás los frutos (?). Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**¡Saludos! **


	3. Cuando te sientes amenazado

**N/A: "Más vale tarde que nunca" es, a mí parecer, una frase inventada por alguien que buscaba refugiar sus insulsas excusas en algún dicho que pronto se haría popular. Alguien que sabía que hizo todo mal pero que esperaba –aun cuando las probabilidades eran mínimas- ser perdonado. **

**Hoy yo empiezo mi capítulo con un "más vale tarde que nunca". **

**¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR UN DÍA MÁS ESTANDO ALEJADA DE MI GRAN FAMILIA, FANFICTION!**

**_Dinamo Girl has finally returned. _**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

** Capítulo tres.- Cuando te sientes amenazado**

― ¡No entiendo por qué tengo que ir!― chilló la pelirroja. Ten Ten suspiró de nueva cuenta, con una profundidad como si el aire exhalado se llevara también la frustración que el tratar con la Uzumaki implicaba.

―Ya te dije que vas a ir. ¿Por qué otro motivo compramos el vestido sino?―la castaña comprobó que su paciencia era cercana a infinita.

―Jamás acepté a ir a la fiesta de ese rubio idiota. Sasuke-kun y la fulana esa estarán allí y no quiero ver su derroche de amor.

― ¿Otra vez con eso?― preguntó cansinamente Ten Ten, y luego procedió a desdoblar una hoja de papel que tenía en el bolsillo. ―Esto lo escribiste tú, ¿recuerdas?

Una vez el papel extendido, la castaña lo extendió a tal punto que casi rozara la nariz de la otra. En el papel se podía leer con una letra fina y cursiva lo siguiente:

LISTA DE NUEVOS PROPÓSITOS DE UZUMAKI KARÍN:

1\. Dejar ir a Sasuke-kun: a pesar de que estoy segura de que yo soy realmente el amor de su vida y de que nadie lo va a amar ni con una pizca de la intensidad con lo que lo hago yo… Por más que me parta el corazón decir (¿o escribir?) esto… ¡Dejaré ir a Sasuke-kun para que sea feliz con la estirada esa! TT_TT … Incluso puede que un día él se dé cuenta de que esa arpía no lo hará feliz y vendrá corriendo a mis brazos, ¡MUAJAJAJA! (Aunque Moñitas dice que esto es muy improbable pero igual lo apuntamos por las dudas ;D ).

2\. Demostrarle no solo a Sasuke-kun sino a toda esta mugrosa aldea lo que valgo: ¡Ya estoy harta de que las zaparrastrosas estas se roben la atención! ¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta de mis exquisitas habilidades infalibles? ¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta del cuerpo de infarto que con el que Kami me bendijo? ¡No tengo nada que envidiarle a esa tabla de planchar ni a las princesitas de sus amiguitas! Moñitas dice que eso es porque yo no lo permito, pues bien: a la mierda, ahora verán todos U_U .

3\. Bajar esos kilitos de más que Moñitas dice que me traigo pero que yo no noto: bueno, es cierto que me estuve descuidando con esta depresión tan profunda… ¡Pero de ahí a que diga que estoy hecha una chancha, pero por favor D: ! Pero como si no lo hago el punto anterior (cuerpo de infarto) quedaría casi invalidado, mejor vuelvo al entrenamiento y al trabajo.

4\. Conseguir novio: a pesar de que en esta aldea mugrosa he visto algún que otro bizcochito rondando por ahí, lastimosamente los mejores aparentemente ya están tomados (¡como Sasuke-kun, qué desgracia la mía ¬_¬ !) sin embargo, sí quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera y me ayude a salir adelante, y me bese y me toque y me haga cariñitos y me haga tocar el cielo con las manos, ¡oh, sí :D ! . Alguien sexy y atractivo… Pero que al mismo tiempo sea divertido y atento conmigo. Alguien como… ¿Suiguetsu? ¡AJAJAJAJA, ES BROMA! … Aunque el tiburón tiene lo suyo, y además es gracioso, pero vamos, ¡habría que estar mal de la cabeza xD ! Ahora sí, hablando en serio, alguien que pueda ayudarme a sacar a Sasuke-kun de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

5\. Hacer esa refacciones en el departamento que tanto deseo: no sé por qué anoto esto aquí, pero es algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo y la verdad lo vengo postergando. ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a vivir como la gente por una vez en mi vida n_n .

6\. 1 kilos de papa, 1 lechuga, salmón fresco, 2 kilos de arroz, 1 cabeza de ajo, 3 kilos de tomate, 2 litros de agua / ¡Un momento! Esto iba en el otro papel, el de las compras, xD mejor lo tacho porque no pienso escribir todo esto otra vez.

Karín volteó la cara, levantando la nariz.

―Claro que lo recuerdo, Moñitas, ¡cómo me voy a olvidar si lo escribí yo!

Ten Ten volteó los ojos.

―¡Entonces deja de actuar como si lo hubieras hecho y comienza a arreglarte! Dios, eres como una niña… Y de hecho, escribes listas como si fueras una. ¡Hasta le pusiste caritas, por todos los Kages!

―Y después dicen que la amargada es una…―masculló Karín, perdiéndose por el pasillo. La castaña suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso.

.

―Esta fiesta apesta.

―Vamos, zanahoria, tienes que admitir que ver a esta manga de ninjas hormonados con cierto grado de alcohol en su organismo tiene su diversión― comentó Suiguetsu tras haberla oído, apoyándose al lado de ella contra la pared. ―Mira a aquel de allá― señaló a Lee quien se encontraba bailando enérgicamente alguna especie de break dance inventado por él mismo ―parece una cucaracha después de que le hayas echado insecticida…

―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó Karín, hoscamente.

―Pues lo mismo que tú, querida, me invitaron y como no tenía algo mejor que hacer, pues vine.

―Corrección: a mí me trajo Moñitos.

― ¿Ah sí? Dale los pésames de mi parte a su columna vertebral, cargarte hasta aquí debe causar daños irreversibles…

―Cierra la boca, cara de salmón…

―… No obstante, esos kilitos que se ve que subiste de más te sentaron muy bien. Acentúan tus curvas― soltó de sopetón Suiguetsu, haciendo enrojecer hasta el espíritu de la Uzumaki. Desde hace ya un tiempo atrás que él venía tirando comentarios así, con total soltura, sin sentirse amedrentado por lo que ella podría responder, que casi siempre eran insultos. Puede que Ten Ten tuviera algo de razón… No, imposible. Suiguetsu simplemente dice esas cosas para molestar, porque es lo que hace: joder la vida. En cuanto ella pronunciara un "gracias" él se burlaría de su credulidad.

―Estúpido…

―Más estúpida eres tú, por lo amargada. ¡Suéltate un poco, mujer!

―¿Por qué no te sueltas tú de un barranco?

―¡Eso no tiene sentido!

―¡Chicos, así que aquí están!―los interrumpió Ten Ten, oportuna, antes de que la situación se tornara peligrosa. ―Vengan por acá que estamos jugando algo…

Reunidos alrededor de la mesa del living, se encontraban Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke. A regañadientes (por parte de Karín) se sentaron junto a ellos y para cuando Karín notó que había una botella en el centro de la mesa, ya era bastante tarde.

―¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! ¡Es tu turno, Karín!―chilló Ten Ten, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pararla, ya había hecho girar la botella, con tanta mala suerte que se detuvo justo al momento de señalar al Hozuki. Antes de que se diera cuenta también ya los habían encerrado a ambos en el guardarropas de la casa y para cuando reaccionó, ya habían pasado muchos más de siete minutos (los últimos tres con ella gritando inútilmente que abrieran la "condenada y puta puerta", y pateando la misma).

―¡Esto no es gracioso, maldita sea, solo déjennos salir!―profirió la pelirroja, golpeando la puerta con mayor intensidad a cada segundo, sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

―Déjalo ya― sugirió Suiguetsu, recargando su peso sobre la pared, con ademán relajado. ―No nos abrirán en un buen rato.

La chica lo miró foribunda.

―¿Tú les dijiste que lo hicieran?

―Oh no, descubriste mi plan malévolo― respondió el otro, fingiendo seriedad. ―Porque lo que más deseo en el mundo es estar encerrado contigo en una habitación tan pequeña y desprovista de comida o entretenimiento y escucharte gritando que te dejen salir. Lógico.

―Podría ser, nunca se sabe qué es lo que pasa por tu retorcida mente…― masculló con fastidio Karín, dándose por vencida e imitando a Suiguetsu en su postura contra la pared.

―Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos aprovechar esta situación…― dijo él con una sonrisa pícara pintándosele de oreja a oreja.

―Como que te acerques a mí, arrancaré uno por uno los pelos que tienes en la cabeza― amenazó ella, y luego empezó a pensar una réplica para la posible respuesta explosiva de Suiguetsu.

Pero esta vez, no llegó.

En cambio, Suiguetsu simplemente había disminuido la extensión de su sonrisa, y se había quedado callado. Unos minutos bastaron para que el nerviosismo de Karín la innundara.

―¿Qué te pasa?― exigió.

―A mí, nada― simplificó él.

―¡Esa cara de novia plantada en el altar dice lo contrario, tiburón!― picó ella, para provocarlo y volver a la normalidad. Pero no. Quizá volver a la normalidad era algo que dentro de unos segundos ya no sería posible para ellos. ―¡Anda! ¿Qué pasa?

Suiguetsu suspiró de tal manera que aquel que lo viera llegaría a pensar que acababa de perder una guerra imaginaria. Y de hecho, así fue.

―… ¿De verdad te causo tanto asco?― fue la pregunta, asemejada a un disparo, que Suiguetsu dirigió a Karín, sin ningún rastro de la sonrisa que hasta hace un momento aminoraba la tensión del ambiente.

La pelirroja quedó perpleja, sin saber qué responder en primer plano, y tomando la salida fácil, grito:

―¡Ya se le acabo la reserva de agua a Suiguetsu y está delirando, abran de una vez!

―Karín, es en serio― dijo Suiguetsu, gélido.

Karín le rehuyó la mirada varias veces.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan rara? ¿Qué quieres, hacerme sentir mal?

―No, solo responde, Karín.

―¿Quién te crees para venir a darme órdenes?― bramó ella, ácida. ―Estás raro, Suiguetsu, demasiado raro incluso siendo el fenómeno patético que eres …

―No estoy raro, lo que me pasa es que estoy enamorado de una neurótica de mierda que ante cualquier cosita se pone a la defensiva armándose de su afilada lengua de serpiente, y que encima está de babosa con un hombre casado que nunca la quiso―respondió con todo el veneno que pudo imprimir en sus palabras el peliblanco.

Karín frunció el ceño tanto que hasta le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

―¡Eres la peor mierda, Suiguetsu! ¡Llamarme a mí "neurótica" cuando lo que tú haces la mayoría del tiempo es demencial, y además…

― ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿O es que estás sorda?― interrumpió Suiguetsu, moviendo los brazos en un intento de hacerla entender― ¡Acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, y eres tan estúpida que oíste todo menos eso!

― ¡Yo…!― Karín cerró la boca de repente, tragándose la maraña de insultos que había planeado decir, procesando en la cabeza las palabras recién escupidas por Suiguetsu. Nunca antes había pasado por un momento similar, tal vez de haberlo hecho habría podido prever la reacción de su cuerpo ante tal cosa. Furia; eso era. No habría palabra más acertada. La furia la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la de los cabellos, y tal vez si no se hubiera sumido tanto en esta sensación, se habría percatado de la ilusión y alegría que la abrupta confesión de Suiguetsu había dejado en su corazón.

Entonces, con determinación, recorrió la distancia que había entre ellos, y la iluminación que notó en el rostro de Suiguetsu al creerla a punto de besarlo se esfumó en cuanto notó la expresión iracunda de la muchacha. No fue un beso lo que llegó sino una bofetada que le cruzó el rostro y dejó el sonido repiqueteando en la habitación.

―Nunca más te atrevas a decirme algo así…― sentenció Karín, con la voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tanto así el asunto, que Suiguetsu ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de poder enojarse por el golpe, más bien quedó boquiabierto porque de todas las reacciones que en su mente estuvo anticipando a este momento, jamás se imaginó ésta.

―K-Karín, ¿qué…?

―¿Piensas burlarte de mí, es eso? ¿No te basta con insultarme todo el día o joder a cada hora, Suiguetsu? ¿Necesitas verme aún más humillada después de lo de Sasuke?

―Karín… No es eso, no estás entendiendo…

―¡No me importa! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te romperé los huesos!

―Estás jodidamente loca… Estás equivocada― musitó Suiguetsu por lo bajo, comenzando a desesperarse.

―Cállate, Suiguetsu, no quiero escuchar nada más de ti―con eso último, Karín usó cuanta fuerza le era posible y rompió la cerradura de la puerta. Una vez de espaldas a Suiguetsu, una muy reprimida lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, seguida de otra, y otra. Al salir, notó que Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, y que al verla quedaron boquiabiertas, mas no pudieron decir nada más porque como alma que se lleva el diablo, la pelirroja desapareció. En el camino a la salida, la muchacha en huida chocó con Naruto y Sasuke, quienes la miraron extrañados pero no les dio el tiempo para poder decir nada.

―¿Qué es lo que le hicieron a mi primita?― preguntó el rubio, atando cabos al verlas a todas ahí.

Y en ese mismo instante, Suiguetsu también salió del guardarropas, totalmente serio.

―Muy bien hecho, chicas― comentó con una voz que las hizo sentirse tan culpables como si tuvieran una gran roca cargando a sus espaldas. Dicho esto se retiró.

―Te dije que no era buena idea, frentona― suspiró Ino.

―¿Y yo qué iba a saber que iba a pasar esto? ¡Pensé que, a lo mejor, estar tan encerrados iba a conseguir que desaten toda esa tensión sexual reprimida!― se defendió la pelirrosa.

―Sakura…―llamó Sasuke, molesto. ―¿Por qué diablos tienes que meterte donde no te llaman?

―¡Pero Sasuke-kun, sino no iban a hablar nunca!

―Tal vez era mejor mandarlos a un psiquiatra a ambos y luego intentar un acercamiento entre ellos…― reflexionó Ten Ten.

―Solo hay que darles algo de tiempo― dijo Juugo, quien a pesar de la tensa situación, estaba calmado. ―Las cosas que se dicen impulsivamente casi nunca son reales, simplemente son un escudo ante el posible daño. Como un gato, que saca las garras al sentirse amenazado, cuando en realidad lo único que quieres es acariciarlo.

―Vaya, el gigantón sí que es filósofo…― comentó Naruto, y con eso dieron el asunto por zanjado y siguieron con lo suyo.

Karín llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta con una patada, rasgó su vestido para quitárselo y se desplomó en su cama, a llorar hasta quedarse dormida, sin siquiera imaginar que Suiguetsu había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

.

**N/A: No sé cómo me da la cara para presentarme, un año después, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Tenía planeado hacerlo para Navidad (dado que en sus inicios fue un obsequio de Navidad) pero por esas cosas de la vida no se pudo. Lo lamento de corazón. **

**¡Sin embargo, vamos a dejar el pasado atrás, que sino la vida se nos agüita! **

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo cap? La verdad a mí me dio mucha penita escribir el final, pero es necesario porque era la única forma en la que nuestros tortolitos podían sacar lo que llevaban dentro. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y mando muchas gracias y saludos a todas esas personas que siguieron comentando, poniendo la historia a Favorite &amp; Follow a pesar de mi aparente abandono. ¡Mis lectores son los mejores del mundo! **

**Que tengan un magnífico día /tarde/noche. ****J**


End file.
